The embodiments described herein relate to an X-ray irradiating apparatus and an X-ray imaging system. Particularly, the embodiments described herein relate to an X-ray irradiating apparatus having an X-ray tube attached to a front end of a column suspended from a carriage displaceable along a rail parallel to a ceiling, as well as an X-ray imaging system.
In an X-ray imaging system, X-ray is radiated to a patient from an X-ray tube and transmitted X-ray is detected by an X-ray detector. According to one type of an X-ray imaging system it is used an X-ray tube attached to a front end of a column suspended from a carriage that is displaceable along a rail parallel to a ceiling. In such a type of an X-ray imaging system, the position of the carriage, extension and contraction of the column and the direction of the X-ray tube are adjusted in accordance with the purpose of radiographing (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-155850).
A cable for the supply of electric power to the X-ray tube is connected to the carriage. Since the cable is thick and heavy, a large force is needed for displacing the carriage manually. Thus, the working efficiency for carriage displacement is poor.
It is desirable that the problem described previously is solved.